My Nalu Love Fest 2014 Submissions
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: Submissions for Nalu love fest 2014. Ratings will vary as will timing of postings and genres. I may also collect other writers submissions and post them here and ensure they're credited properly: t . Enjoy my first series of Fairytail fanfiction! Don't forget to review December 2nd: potential sequel for give me sanctuary coming up
1. Chapter 1:Stars and Fire

**Stars And Fire**

**Bonus Prompt Day 1: Fantasy**

**_Author's note:_**_these are Nalu lyrics originally written for an upcoming collaborative Fairytail project on fanfiction with linkinparkkillersfan. I have submitted them to the Nalu Love Fest. I'm well aware fantasy could be dreams but it's also a genre. The Fairytail anime is fantasy and since the lyrics represent the original universe, I'd thought this might work :) Enjoy! and Yes, I'm proud to say I'm a hardcore Nalu shipper!_

_I'm currently working on a erotic Nalu story too among others. Happy Nalu love fest 2014!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics<strong>

**1.** I remember the day when we first met  
>It was fate for our paths to cross<br>I thought you were strange  
>But I liked you anyway<p>

You showed me kindness  
>when I was down on<br>my luck that day  
>(Reference to ﬁrst few episodes)<p>

**Prechorus**  
>Now here we are.<br>We've come such a long way.  
>Follow me and I'll see you through<p>

**Chorus**  
>You are the stars and I am the ﬁre<br>(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a ﬁre dragon slayer)  
>You and I were always meant to collide<br>You are my best friend,  
>The one who will always hold a special place in my heart<br>Know I'll be always be here for you  
>To catch you when you fall<br>(reference to all the times in various arcs when Natsu catches Lucy)  
>To hold you when there's tears in your eyes<br>I'll protect you from the demons in the world  
>And ﬁght by your side<br>So take my hand and we will  
>take on this world together<p>

**2.** I recall your fear the during that battle  
>(reference to tenrou island arc when facing off against Hades)<br>I felt you trembling  
>Believe me,<br>I was afraid too  
>but you gave me courage<p>

Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?  
>Tears were in your eyes<br>And I held your hand  
>(reference to that famous Nalu moment in episode 122)<br>Know that I'm always here to comfort you

**[Prechorus]**

Your smile and your laughter light up my life.  
>When you're grieving, I'll help you smile again.<br>(reference to that Nalu scene in the phoenix priestess movie when he comforts her)

**[Chorus]**

**3.** Come with me and we will take on this world together  
>Never forget, how much I care<br>I'm so glad to have you in my life  
>What ever lies ahead for us to confront<p>

I will shelter you from the storm  
>I will protect the future so that we can go on more adventures<br>(Grand Magic Games Arc, season 5, though I haven't entirely got to that part yet. Or at least the funimation dub hasn't which it will soon!).  
>I can smile and laugh with you<br>And I will always stand with you

**[Chorus]**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

_ All done ! 'm hoping to start posting submissions for the collab Fanfiction project with linkninparkkillers fan who I haven't from in a few weeks. If you would to join in on this project , let me know. You can submit one shots or even small two or three shots, you wrote for festivals on tumblr or collab projects and I can collect them. Just message me where I can find them or a download link. Thanks! Also if you some one wants to turn these lyrics into an actual song, let me know!_

__You can find my submission on Nalu love fest as teamedwardjace and reblogged on my primary teamedwardjace2. I'm working on stories for the nalu love fest but some might be late. Don't forget to review!__


	2. Chapter 2:Their First Erotic Dance

**Nalu Love Fest: Day One**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: First Time<strong>

**Go to my profile for web links. **

**Author's note:** T_his is my second submission and my first complete erotic story although not my first time writing one, although it it is my second. *smirks suggestively* See what I did there? The one I'm still working one is my first lol. Anyway, enjoy the sexy Nalu goodness! I'd think I don't have to inform you that this is rated m and thus NSFW._

_Anyway, I'm mostly pleased with how it turned out in the 2 hours it took me to compose on my ipod._  
><em>I hope to post this and others on my accounts . I have also fixed some errors since uploading this to fanfiction<em>

_On with the story then._

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

An all consuming inferno was blazing intensely in Lucy's soul as she found herself pinned against the wall in in the fiery's dragon slayer's erotic embrace,one leg hitched around him. His mouth came crashing down upon hers again in an fervent kiss as he razed to her lacy undergarments to ash.

His hips claimed her body from deep within in powerful thrusts, hitting all her magical spots as her body met his movements as Natsu steered her closer to her climax. His tongue ravished her moist caverns as he continued to propel himself into her with perfect synchronicity and momentum eliciting her heady moan as he continued to consume her, as their tongues battled for dodominance He hoisted her higher into his arms, gripping her tightly by the waist, as her legs locked around his.

He continued to kiss her harder and deeply. The sensation of his powerful momentum of his hips continued to drive them both closer to their climax. She drowned in the sensation of it all as he continued and claim her, sending her rolling waves of pleasure .

He suckled on her bottom lip, eliciting a muffled wanton gasp to escape into their kiss as she gripped Natsu's back. His lips skimmed her jaw line and assailed her neck , as he left a electrifying trail of searing kisses and light nips against her bare skin.

"Do you see what you do to me Luce?" He rasped hotly against her neck, the heat of his breath rocketing her further into ecstasy as her fingers nails dug into his back leaving marks.

A low deep growl of primal passion rumbled low in his throat in response as his incisors sank into her neck , leaving a mark of his own and adding to the numerous love bites he gave her, as he sucked her on her pulse point.

One of of his fingers trailed down her thigh to ravish her clit as he simultaneously proceeded to slowly withdraw from her feminine walls only to plunge back in with vigorous momentum. She shuddered against him, wracked with pleasure her southern core growing more moist with continued to work into her overdrive, ravishing with with his mouth and fingers as he simultaneously penetrated her.

The sensation of him filling her was amazing complimented by every other way he was stimulating her. She moaned in pleasure as her partner ground out,"You feel so amazing Luce" "Don't stop" she moaned breathlessly.

He kissed greedily up her jaw line coming to stop just below her ear . she could feel his hot breath as he cooed silkily into her auditory device, " Anything for you Luce." You know how much I love you right?" "Yes " she breathed. " I love you too"

"Good " he murmured, love and desire intermingling in his tone. He planted a scorching kiss below her ear, before grazing her ear lobe with his teeth emitting a sigh from the celestial wizard.

He licked the column of her neck. . " You like what I'm doing to you?" He growled playfully against her skin.

"God, yes!" She was enjoying the feeling of the man she loved with his god like-chiselled body.

"What about this?" He rolled his hips experimentally eliciting a passionate wordless cry to escape her lips into the heavens. He chuckled."I'll take that as a yes"

He continued to work from within and outside her body, driving her higher into ecstasy until she reached her peak.

"Natsu!" She shrieked her voice mixing with his own profane cry as her body shuddered,overwhelmed with two simultaneous earth shattering orgasms from the interior and exterior walks and from the of incredible sensation of his own climax.

She could sense they were both spent , panting from fatigue but she was glad their coupling happened and smiled as Natsu scooped up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, cradling her tightly against his chest.

He set her down before gathering her tight against him in his arms.

"You're mine now, Lucy" he whispered huskily." Dragon slayers have one mate, one who they stay with for the rest of their lives and in the life after that. A dragon's mate is their soul mate. That's what you are to me. You're the only one I'll want forever. I'll love you till I stop breathing and in the next life"

"I feel the exact same way about you" Lucy confessed tenderly "and I'm happy to be your mate ".

He smiled adoringly before ghosting his lips in a tender kiss."Love you, Luce"

"Love you too Natsu" she murmured before drifting off into sleep with her dragon slayer.

In the end, while there had been others, this was their first time they performed the erotic dance with the one they loved and as mates.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

_Hope you enjoyed my first lemon! Till next time, take cake care! Also provide feedback of what you think. Reviews would be nice!_


	3. Chapter 3:His Magic Fingers

**His Magic Fingers**

* * *

><p><strong>Nalu Lovefest:<strong> Day 3  
><strong>Other<strong> **Author Name I Go By:** teamedwardjace/teamedardjace2ontumblr  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Foreplay, kinky and heat

**Summary:** He was skilled in ravishing his new celestial mate with his heated fingers and lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**_My 3rd submission for this amazing festival which eclipses 3 prompts as it involves foreplay , and Natsu using his fire magic to pleasure Lucy(heat) while also being kinky. I feel that 3 prompts were subconsciously the driving force for this story or scene among other things. I'd thought I'd kill 3 birds with one stone._

_Although, why the hell would you actually want to? That's cruel. (potentially lame joke, I know. I also detest animal cruelty and abuse). Anyway, this is a scene from a longer Nalu fanfic I'm writing which will also be part of an upcoming collaborative Fairytail project which involves Linkinparkkillersfan and hopefully others. I'll tweak the scene as needed._

_On that note , link is extremely busy at the moment and it may be some time until she post things. I'll try to status posting things for that soon. We'd also love to take on more authors , so feel free to submit stuff to us. (or we can collect anything you already wrote) you can email links to files or we can give you login information for the communal mediafire account set up for this project and you can upload your files._

_We also hope to upload this project on many accounts as possible including other authors and thus everyone would upload everyone's files on to their accounts to increase readership._

_If you have any questions or are interests, pm link on her fanfiction account . You can hit me up on there too (Twishadowhunter) or fictionpress (same name) as well as youtube (same name). My tumblr is Teamedwardjace2 and Teamedwardjace. Twitter (teamedwardjace) is another way of contacting me._

_Anyway, I assure you any sex or sexual situations between couples in my stories is consensual. I do not condone non-consensual sex of any kind (though you can portray things like sexual assault in fiction without condoning it). I'm also following the rules of this festival._

_I'm sex positive when it comes to many things and support positive and healthy sexuality. I'm a feminist, egalitarian and possible humanist and masclunist who wants equality and equity for humanity including all gender identities !I will make this very clear! Real feminists do not hate men! Anyone who hates men but identifies as feminist, is lying or misusing the name and is not better than those who hate women because of their gender._

_All right, my speech is done._

_Thank you to all those who have read, liked , reviewed and favourited my stories including ilovecheerypie, saracresp, darkshinginglight and nico2883. I apologize for not naming everyone! It means a lot it me and I hope to be a professional writer one day. I dedicate this to all of you !_

_Thanks to the editor of this blog too for editing and posting my work on tumblr!_

_I also dedicate this to linkinparkkillersfan, Nicole 2411, leoladysforever, shelbyshoe (sshingekinofairytaill on tumblr) WildRhov and feral Natsu tumblr rper for supporting me and inspiring me and Hiro Mashima._

_Also, shout out to the entire funimation Fairytail cast and original cast including Todd, Cherami and Eric Vale. You all rock!_

_All right, on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh and go to god's executioner reborn account and vote on their poll. I'm loving all the submissions so far! Great job, everyone!_

_Friendly reminder, I don't own Fairytail!_

* * *

><p>Lucy awakened the next morning after their gentle love making in a state of euphoric bliss. She felt perfect lying in her new boyfriend's arms with the sun shining radiantly through her curtains and the pleasant fragrance of summer wafting through the air, signaling the start of a gorgeous day and joyously accepted to Natsu's to be his mate, the night before.<p>

Could this day get any better?

She felt Natsu stir beside her and turned to greet him. "Hey" she said blissfully. "Morning" he greeted sleepily, his arms slightly tightening dipping down to tenderly kiss the nape of her neck. She sighed contentedly as his lips dusted across to her shoulder .

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired tenderly his warm fingers tracing caressing her bare back, sending pleasant sensations throught out her body.

She smiled warmly at him which he returned with a soulful smile of his own which sent her heart in palpitations, and somehow knew she'd always react this way for the rest of her life."I did, thanks. You?"

"Definitely" Natsu murmured blissfully "Especially since I get to have you in my arms. I want to wake up with you like this rest of my life."

His simple but sincere sentiments touched her soul.

"Wow, Natsu" she replied breathlessly, moved by his words, as he inhaled the air around her.

"Did I mention how great your hair smells?"

She giggled "No. But I still appreciate the compliment anyway and you're not so bad yourself."

He grinned exuberantly "Thanks, Luce!"

_God, I love how he says my name._ Lucy gushed elatedly.

She studied him as he inhaled her fragrance again.

"God, I love your scent" He declared huskily. She smiled appreciatively in response.

She gulped, however, when his grin turned fiendish and eyed her with a predatory gleam in his eye…

"You know," He stated in salacious thoughtfulness"Happy's not up yet and I'm game for another round. What do you say?"

Lucy did not need help deciphering the implications of his words or perceiving the type of mood he was in. Especially when she was in the same one. "Sure, I'm down."

He smirked at her seductively. "Is that so? Well let's get on with it then."

With that declaration, his lips melded with hers, in a languorous but amorous kiss. His tongue traced her lip, seeking entrance which she granted thus allowing him to intensify the kiss further, thus quickly escalating into one even more fervent, his arms keeping her pressed securely against his chiseled body.

She could feel his hands trailing down her torso to her womanhood when an familiar vivacious voice called out from the kitchen, "Lucy, Natsu! I'm hungry!"

The two sprang apart in shock, their risqué moment interrupted by the perky blue flying feline bastard. Lucy groaned in exasperation.

_Happy! You damn buzz kill!_ She groaned inwardly to herself in aggravation glaring in his direction._You ruined the moment. Fucking alley cat, why couldn't you stay asleep? I wonder if Natsu's annoyed, too…_

She turned only to discover that his his state of mind was different than what she pondered as he was laughing , a mirthful gleam in his eyes "Shit, I guess he's up after all."

"Guess that means I should get dressed then" she sighed regrettably moving away from her Natsu, only for his arms to enslave her around the waist to pull her on to his lap.

Tightening his hold on her, he grinned at her and said lightheartedly, "Aww, come on Luce. Don't be like that." He dipped his head down in close proximity to her ear and whispered seductively, "And we can always finish what we started later" causing her to shiver in delight.

He released her and she couldn't but sigh in slight protest at the loss of contact "I'll go get dressed."

A familiar gleam flashed in his eyes as he instructed "Wait" and pulled her close again to capture her lips in a brief but passionate kiss that left her flustered and him laughing at her flushed reaction. "Now I'm good. Especially since I made you blush."

He left her lingering their speechless and unable to think straight from the haze he left her in as he began to dress himself and advanced into the kitchen.

A brief amount of time before reality released Lucy from her haze and she registered she really should be preparing herself for the day instead of gaping after her boyfriend like an idiot.

She lifted herself off the bed, selected some garments from her dresser and entered the bathroom to use the facilities and ready herself for the day.

Natsu was conversing with Happy as they waited for Lucy in her kitchen when he immediately was struck hard by her captivating appearance.

She was dressed in a colours navy blue halter and complimentary light pink mini skirt that revealed her shapely legs. Her hair was twisted into a bun with loose tendrils artfully framing her lovely features supplemented by light purple eye, black liner and mascara. Light gloss on her lips completed the look with a light freesia perfume intermingling with her and his natural scent he left imprinted on her body, creating an intoxicating aroma.

He licked his lips as he savoured her appearance and was overcome with a mixture of love and desire and arousal. His mate was a vision of glorious beauty and dead sexiness with her overall appearance , enthralling personality and clothes that accentuated her body nicely.

She possessed natural beauty and he appreciated her no matter what she wore. _And she's mine_, he thought proudly.

"Looking good, Luce" he complimented in a sincere and flirtatious tone.

She smiled and said appreciatively "Thanks, Natsu"

He was about to suggest they prepare breakfast together when a loud splintering crash resonated through the kitchen eliciting a outraged shriek from Lucy.

Natsu glanced down to see fragmented china scattered over the tile floor with Happy clearly the guilty culprit, as evident by Happy's penitent expression.

He gulped and laughed inwardly in trepidation. _Shit. That can't be good. Lucy's going to be pissed._

Sure enough his girlfriend was fuming, glaring daggers at the blue exceed who looked very apologetic "Sorry Lucy, I dropped it."

"You idiot cat, do you know how much that plate fucking cost?" She hissed heatedly.

"A lot?" He speculated pitifully.

"You're damn right it was!"

Natsu decided at that moment to intervene and diffuse the situation before "shit metaphorically hit the fan"

"Lucy," he said placatingly, "it was an accident"

She turned on him "It was fucking fine china! I loved that plate!"

"I know and I promise we'll take responsibility for damages."

She shot him a venomous glare and Natsu realized how gorgeous alluring she looked even when angry.

He took a step closer and smiled roguishly at her who no longer glared angrily at him, but gazed up at him longingly instead.

"Relax, Luce. We'll take care of it."

His hands gripped her hips as he reeled her tight against him.

"And," he confessed, playfully kissing her lips "I haven't told you how cute you are when you're mad"

She flushed as he began kissing a path up her jaw line "and gorgeous"

He stopped below her ear, relishing in her gasp that escaped her lips as she clung to his back "and sexy too"

He paused to growl hotly in her ear, "Besides I promise to make to make it up to you."

"You really mean it?" she questioned breathlessly.

He slightly withdrew from her to raise an eyebrow in perplexment without releasing her from his embrace, his tone conveying mock hurt. "Jeez, Luce, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"Well, it's just…"

An bright grin graced his lips and he spoke with absolute sincerity "Of course I mean it, weirdo."

His hand moved to gently prop her chin up as he placed a quick kiss on her waiting lips "We'll compensate you so you can buy new china."

His grin suddenly turned wolfish and observed with desire and amusement as Lucy gazed up at him with trepid longingly. God, he loved how she reacted to him.

"And until then I'll make it up, to you another way"

"How?"

"Like this" he declared mischievously, his mouth crashing down on hers in another heated kiss.

She moaned as he lightly grazed her lips with his teeth. At that precise moment, Happy took it upon on himself to vacate the apartment (his presence clearly forgotten), out of respect for his friends and because he didn't want to witness Natsu ravishing Lucy.

Meanwhile, the couple continued to kiss each other eagerly.

Natsu's hand edged up Lucy's thigh under her skirt, to massage her moist heat through her panties. His lips assailed her neck, kissing, nipping and lightly sucking the tender flesh as Lucy moaned in pleasure.

Wielding his magic, he heated his fingers to singe a hole in her panties and began to stroke her clit with his warm fingertips.

"I never liked those panties anyway" Lucy wantonly breathed.

He chuckled against her skin as he nipped and suck on the pulse point near his mark, while proceeding to ravish her feminine lips with his hot fingertips, relishing in the erotic sounds escaping from her lips, as he continued to pleasure his mate and love of his life.

If any passerby had paused by Lucy's apartment window, they would have heard the amatory sound scape of breathy moans and sensual growls of the fiery love making of the otherworldly couple above.

**End Note**

_**Thanks for reading! I also hope to upload this to my wattpad and other stories to my new archive ob my own account within a few days. Drop a review and spread the word about my writing! Also, I'll promote you, if you promote me. (Okay I'll try to promote you anyways if I love your work but please promote me lol)**_


	4. Author's note :Please Read

**Author's Note**

_To My Lovely Readers,_

_Firstly, I want to thank you all for the growing support here on tumblr (or Fanfiction) depending where you read this. This also applies to those who have read my originals works and have kept up with me on youtube. Your glowing reviews and comments are quite flattering and bring me warm feelings on my identity as writer._

_I also want to thank those such as leosladyforever and shelbyshoe(shhingekinokinofairytail on tumblr) for providing such postive reviews and feedback and for supporting me . I also want to thank Wild Rhov. This is dedicated to all of you and my readers and followers and the nalu love fest contributors and the editors of said blog on tumblr. (Also thanks for following all of us in general)_

_On another note , some of you may have not noticed I have not posted on anything in a few days! I'm still working on submissions includings one that will cover the shy, sexy and breasts/ muscles prompt, and a doms/ub on and a longer nalu erotic story. ( "His Magic Fingers") is part of the longer Nalu story I'm writing. I will post the first one I mentioned in a few days or by the end of the week if I can. I will post the other stories when I can._

_I'm also working on more original work to upload, which I hope to get published one day_

_Nalu Love Fest has drawn to a close, but it's great they're still accepting late submissions so to other uses, keep them coming!_

_Anyway the shy story will be another romantic one set in the original Farytail universe. It will start off angsty but will transition into something romantic and steamy and will have humorous parts . It will alternative from Lucy and Natsu's .s _

_In the dom/sumb, natsu will be playing the dominant role and he wants to bring both him and Lucy pleasure, as he loves and desires her. It will also be set in the original Fairytail Universe ._

_You might wants to check these sogns out (A Million Tears by Trees Of Etenrity and Passion My Mechanical Moth. It subconsciously influenced the shy story. They're great songs. A million tears also influenced the idea for another Nalu story I want to set during, and after the aftermath surrounding Eclaris death in the movie._

_Sex on legs by Lord Of The Lost Inspired among other things inspired the dom/submissive one._

_Also, I could continuing to spread the word, so please tell others about me. I can promote you too. Also, me and the lovely linkinparkkillersfan are looking to recruit more writers for a collaborative Fairytail Fanfiction project which we want to post on everyone's profiles if possible . You can write new material or we can collect things you've already written._

_For more details, pm me on my Fanfiction, Fictionpress, wattpad or youtube accounts or my new archive of my own account. They are all Twishadowhunter. You can also reach me via twitter(TeamEdwardJace) or on tumblr (teamedwardjace or teamedwardjace2)_

_Link can be private messaged on her Fanfiction account_

_Take care_

_p.s. God's Executioner reborn wants you to vote on their poll and spread the word. Oh and this is dedicated to the bands One Eyed Doll, Kobra and The Lotus and the entire Fairytail funimation cast and vic mignonga.(I've met Todd, Eric Vale and Vic . They're all amazing) You all rock! To my lovely friend kate metz, this is also dedicated to you as well as my friend Alisa Yastrebova, nickru58 and clairedueluna09 and toxic innocence on youtube. (She's toxic innocence on sodahead) ( shout out to all my friends too) This dedicated to Cassandra Clare and Hiro Mashima and my writing professor for inspiring me further. _


	5. New Author's Note: Looking for writers

_Hi all,_

_Please check out my nalu love fest submissions 2014. They've also been posted as their own story. I'm still working on late submissions and a longer nalu story and have more writing and fanficion projects in the works. I'm also looking to recruit writers for a collaborative Fairytail Fanfiction project which involves the amazing linkinparkkillers fan and dark shining light so far. Check out their work! For details you can pm them or me on here.(or fiction press it's the same name) You can also contact me via twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr(teamedwardjace/teamedardjace2). My youtube is Twishadowhunter. _

_Thanks to all my readers, followers and supporters. You rock!_

_Take care!_


	6. Give Me Sanctuary:Part 1

**Genres:** New Adult Fanfiction, Drama, and romance among others  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Shy, Sexy, Breast/Muscles and sort of Dom/Sub-ish  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to the incredible Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Samara Of Anguish, Love And Passion: Part 1<strong>

**A/N: **_Hey lovelies! This is part One of my late NaLu Love Fest submissions. I originally intended to submit it a few weeks ago, but my muse kept my ideas flowing and thus it took longer. I've also been preoccupied with school, having a life and being too fucking exhausted at times. Last Friday, I dozed off in the middle of writing a sentence lol. I know it's really late! Wanna fight about it? As Natsu would say, "I'm all fired up!"_

_I'm moved by all growing appreciation for my writing, so I'm dedicating to everyone. I'm currently working on other late submissions, fanfiction and other works, including fan videos._

_Okay, a few things to keep in mind. This starts off fairly gloomy (with a humorous bit) but eventually transistors into very sexy and romantic interlaced with fluff and humor._

_There's a small misogynistic (but vital) character, but I don't condone this behaviour or people like him._

_In regards to parts of Natsu's interactions with Lucy; it's not based on her gender, but due to how protective he is and how much he loves her. I also feel neither of NaLu is OOC (Lucy may be temporarily, given an incident)._

_When I wrote this, I kept the characterization from the anime and what I've read intact. I applied it situations on how we know Natsu would think, feel and react or how he's likely to react. For the sexist character in Chapter 2, I assigned a name to the character as a form of literary retribution (only his first name is real) a few weeks ago I may have witnessed sexual harassment from a now ex-friend and his friends. This ex and I were not close. This incident has really been negatively affecting me on and off. By giving this character the first name of the bastard who fucked me over. ,I'm able to have my literary revenge and thus it provides another medium for me to channel my emotions._

_The situation is further explained in my authors note for poem Retribution Deserved (Chapter 5 in '_Gothic Drabbles_' on my fan-fiction account)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it! Also the word equidae is used at one point. It's the scientific name of the horse and related animals in that family._

_Songs also prompted me when I was writing and assisted me in writing the characters perspective or I found that a fragment of the lyrics encapsulated what the character's POV I've included parts of the lyrics. The first two suit Lucy's and the other two Natsu. One's a Muse song, which is an amazing band we've all heard of._

_The other two are also highly recommended to check out on YouTube and shows how eclectic my tastes are :p_

_All right, you've read enough of this essay of an author's note. or maybe you've glossed over it, because you were dying for the story (I'm flattered either way, thanks for reading!)_

_Without further ado, here's the story!_

* * *

><p><em>"A million tears<em>  
><em>A million tears<em>  
><em>I want to cry<em>  
><em>But I shield my face<em>  
><em>and dry my eyes<em>  
><em>Swallowing my hurt<em>  
><em>Breaking inside<em>

_Please stay here with me_  
><em>Just hold me while I bleed myself dry<em>  
><em>See straight into me<em>  
><em>Just look beyond the tears in my eyes"<em>  
>[A Million Tears by Trees of Eternity]<p>

"_Sparkling flames of sunlight_  
><em>Spreading in my veins<em>  
><em>Touch my fragile soul<em>  
><em>My inner peace is you<em>

_I trust in you_  
><em>You lead me through<em>  
><em>All of your intentions<em>  
><em>Love my body like a temple<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your passion"<em>

Mechanical Moth, Passion

_"All I feel is is everything _  
><em>But if you left I'd never let you<em>  
><em>I'd hold your heart inside a death grip<em>  
><em>Till my fingertips turned bloody black and blue<em>

_The rest of this heart lies_  
><em>in your darkened eyes, awake<em>  
><em>I'll never lie, never leave, so I can always say<em>  
><em>You wont be alone again as long as I'm awake<em>  
><em>So never lie, never leave<em>  
><em>forevermore with me"<em>  
>Picture Me Broken, Forever More<p>

"_Follow me_  
><em>You can follow me <em>  
><em>I will keep you safe <em>  
><em>Follow me<em>  
><em>You can follow me<em>  
><em>I will protect you"<em>  
>Muse, Follow Me<p>

* * *

><p>Rain cascaded down Lucy's porcelain skin from her eyes as her reflection stared desolately back at her. She was crying yet again, her mind overwrought with the miasma of sorrow all because of the events that transpired moments prior to this one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was currently in the clutches of a degenerate bandit whom had who made random lewd and misogynistic jeers on her way back to her apartment from the bookstore. As much as they incensed her, she chose not to acknowledge him (in hopes he'd get bored and leave her alone), but kept her whip at the ready, just in case the scumbag attempted anything .<em>

_He was vexingly intangient and continued his jeering until she finally turned with a lethal glare and seething, "Will you fuck off and leave me the hell alone, you sexist prick?!"_

_She had hoped that her message would act as a deterrent to this 'shithead', but to no avail as he pruriently retorted with "Aw doll face, don't be like that", and the circumstances had escalated from sexually derogatory remark to full scale molestation. The lowlife currently had his hand placed on_ my ass. This bastard doesn't know when to quit, does he?

_"Hey babe," he crooned libidinous "why don't you be a good little whore and follow me some more private? Then I shed my trousers and you can suck my dick and then take it up the ass like the way women are supposed to. Sounds good?" That particular chauvinistic comment had Lucy's blood really churning with a wide range of profane insults for the bastard who lay his hands on her and needed to be forcibly educated on respecting gender identities that were not his own._

_"No," she replied in gelid fury "but why don't you go fuck an equidade?" She punctuated her retort with a solid Lucy kick to his groin, sending him howling in pain as he released her ._

_She was about to take the opportunity to escape from the vile bastard when he cruelly shouted, "You're lucky I even gave you the time of day, you stupid bitch! I know of a lot of men who wouldn't touch you, especially since you don't own the Heartfilia manor anymore!" That froze her in her tracks. She whirled around to glare at him. "How do you know about that?" She demanded equivocally ._

_He sneered barbarically. "Everyone in Fiore practically knows that. Daddy's money can't help you now, especially since he's slowly rotting 6 feet under ground." The appalling nature of those words were akin to nails being driven into Lucy's heart verbally and emotionally disarming her. Her parents death had always been a sensitive subject for her but this was just cruel. She fumbled for words but they wouldn't come._

_The bandits statement had robbed her of her speech and left her completely immobile, staring in bewildered devastation at the man, which only spurred on his verbal savagery._

_"I see that shut you up. Your mother finally shut up too, after her candle was snuffed out." Another nail. She could feel her resolve breaking as she battled back the moisture saturating her eyes as she continued to stare._ I will not break in front of this bastard _she inwardly declared with weak determination._ I won't give him the satisfaction. I'll stand my ground. _His barbarous articulation brought crashing down from her reverie._

_"And those other friends of yours, what were their names? Eclair and Momon? They're dead too, all because you were too weak to save them. You always have been and always will be."The final nail being thrust into her heart was insurmountable to bear. She needed to get away from this retched bastard before he bore witness to the complete shattering of her resolve. Without tracking her movements, she'd turned and fled the scene as fast as her legs could carry her with the man's vicious laughter echoing behind her._

_She didn't stop until she reached home and slammed the door, only to finally collapse into wordless sobs on the floor against her door frame._

—_**-**_

At some point, Lucy recalled picking herself off the floor and navigating her way to the bathroom sink in a gloomy unthinking stupor and turning on the water to splash her face in hopes of finding clarity that would lift her spirits. But such aspirations of clarity evaded her and when that failed , she found herself in the predicament she was in now, as she tearfully stared at her reflection. The bandits savage words echoed in her mind, like a record taunting her of her parents, Eclair and Momon's demise, until they blended together to insist that she was too inadequate to prevent their deaths.

"_He_ _was_ right, _I_ _am_ _too_ _weak_ _to_ _save_ _them_." Lucy informed herself despairingly which was also mixed with self resentment. _And_ _too_ _inadequate_ _to deserve to be part of_ _Natsu's team, the guild or have access to_ _my spirits. I just drag them all_ _down_. _I'm_ _so_ _fucking pathetic_!"Her inner depressive articulations became an externalized tearful and wordless cry of rage as she thrust her fist into the mirror shattering her reflection with it, and disregarding the painful sensation of shards cutting into her hand.

She sank to the floor into anguish, being somewhat relieved that she was currently isolated in her home, rather than surrounded by the company of friends at the guild. She didn't want to burden them with her troubles and was too ashamed for them to see her fall to pieces especially Natsu, the man she was passionately in love did she want to encumber him down, when this should be strictly her cross to bear. It was better for her to suffer in silence for everyone's sakes.

When Lucy felt and saw warm crimson liquid gush down her hand and spatter on the floors, was when she finally glance at her hand. It was hemorrhaging somewhat profusely and in clear need of stitching, but the celestial mage could not bring herself to care in her despondent haze. She continued to stare at it blankly as a numb contemplation crossed her mind. _This doesn't hurt as much compared to what I'm feeling inside._

She seated herself on the tile and continued to stare dully at her hand temporarily losing all sense of time.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, wait up!"<p>

His blue partner impatiently called out to him as Natsu made his way to Lucy's apartment with a exuberant spring in his step and a sense of inspiration. Today was the day that he, son of Igneel, finally summoned up the courage to confess to his beautiful blonde partner, who he had been secretly pining after and fantasying about for weeks.

He had always been drawn her since they first met but witnessed a brutal awakening shortly after future Lucy's death and seeing present Lucy's reaction, the combination shaking him to the core. He was overcome with a need more potent than ever before, to protect Lucy, including her wellbeing. This need churned in a combination with a rage against and vengegous desire to make Future Rouge pay for the chaos and anguish he caused them all.

Since then, Natsu had been enamored with Lucy, which meant an intense attraction to her in all ways. He craved and enjoyed her company immensely and cherished every conversation, laugh and fond memory more immensely. Natsu longed to feel the taste of her succulent lips against his, the warmth of her hand in his. He yearned to gather her in his arms as he held tightly against him and for his hands to explore and memorize every curve and contour of her also yearned to hear her sigh his name as he made love to her, another fantasy as his. His mind and body also dreamt and craved Lucy wantonly screaming his name as he ravished and drove her wild with pleasure.

He fantasized her body leaning into his touch as he lay kisses and bites all over her flesh. He wanted to taste her. Natsu had fallen deeply and a blazing infernal passion burned in his soul more intensely and bright than any flames he ever consumed. Such intense feelings would sometimes spell trouble for him, like with her intoxicating scent that made his throat dry and caused arousal in his pants and would often struggle to resist the urge to draw Lucy closer and lay claim to her skin to test if she tasted as good as she smelled. Whenever he glimpsed her glorious body, he often struggled to restraint himself against his urge to pin her against a wall and kiss her passionately as he ravished was practically all consuming and yet , Natsu had managed to suppress it all this time afraid to damage the profound bond he and Lucy shared, if he confessed and didn't reciprocate his feelings .

However, he resolved that was finally going to change and he recalled adamantly thinking, _I'm going finally tell Lucy how I feel, no more suppressing it._He eagerly awaited Lucy's arrival at the guild, only to be slightly disappointed when she didn't show up. This didn't faze him for long and this Natsu resolved to visit Lucy at her apartment, with the sole intention of asking the exquisite beauty and best friend out on a date.

Happy's impatient voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Natsu, you're going too fast!"Natsu rolled his eyes. _Of course I am, I want to see Lucy._He turned and urged querulously, "Hurry up, Happy!" He ignored Happy's groan when they finally rounded onto Strawberry Street and Lucy's window came into an effortless leap, he landed in her apartment."Yo, Luce!" he greeted ebulliently only to be met with unexpected silence. "That's weird," he murdered mystified "Lucy's usually here to greet us or at least kick us out."

"Aye." Happy remarked in baffled agreement, "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, little buddy, but let's keep looking, okay? Lucy?" There was still no reply. A coppery scent suddenly assaulted Natsu's strong sense of smell and it took him some time before he registered in alarm, that it was blood. Lucy's disquieted and profane hiss escaped his throat. "Shit."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy inquired concernedly.

"Lucy's bleeding" he replied tersely. "Where?" Happy questioned fearfully.

"Her bathroom, come on."

When they entered, they found Lucy crouched on her floor staring numbly at her bleeding hand.

Natsu was the first to convey his bewildered concern, "Lucy, oh god. What happened?"

"I hurt my hand." Lucy replied hollowly, not meeting his eyes."We know you did, but how did it happen?" He queried anxiously, his desire to tend to her overwhelming.

When she didn't respond, he scanned the room only for a horrified realization to dawn on his face when he saw the glass remnants of Lucy's mirror. He felt his heart contract . It was evident now she had done this to herself, but he still didn't comprehend _why_ she did it."Lucy," he murmured morosely, "Why did you punch the mirror?"

"Yeah, Lucy?" Happy questioned concernedly.

She still didn't grant him an answer, but he still refused to leave her or let out of his sight in her time of approached the blonde and gingerly lifted her to her feet."Come on," Natsu advised his best friend gently "let's get you fixed up and then we can talk."

"Okay" she muttered inaudibly. After tending to her wound and cleaning the shards of glass, he guided Lucy to her bed, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He was reluctant to let her ago until she was seated lightly sat her on the bed and Happy clambered up and snuggled into Lucy's side to offer her support .

Seeing her injury sealed eased Natsu's concern somewhat, and he found that he could breathe enough to be able to retrieve a new mirror from the land lady."Luce, I'm going to go get you a new mirror" he informed her soothingly, clasping her hands in his, "After I get back, I'll take care of you."She nodded, and he pressed her lips to her forehead, as a tender gesture meant to convey his feelings and offer solace. He regrettably withdrew himself from her."Happy," He instructed solemnly "I'm charging you to watch over Lucy while I'm gone."

"Aye," Happy consented gravely "I'll do it."

"Good" Natsu responded firmly "I'm trusting you"Satisfied that Lucy wasn't alone, he exited the apartment seeking the landlady.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

_For those wondering what samsara is , is the cycle of birth, life and death in in certain releginons such as hinduism which can lead to reincarantion. It's a fascinating concept . I've used is as a metaphor for first two chapters . All right on to chapter 2! I also apologize for any typos. _


	7. Give Me Sanctuary:Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Samara Of Anguish, Love and Passion: Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Due to the length of this story, I've decided to break this story up into different parts On tumblr, this is divided into chapter two chapters but everywhere else is 3 chapters.<em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

><p>It was a short duration of time later when Natsu returned with a new mirror. Upon Entry, he found Lucy huddled on her bed, her head buried in her arms with Happy attempting to rub soothing circles in her pattern despite the blonde's lack of response .He sighed discontentedly to him. <em>I hate seeing her like this. This isn't like her to be so reserved and shy. <em>He was determined in persuading her to divulge the origins of her current state, so that he could support her any way and revive her vibrant spirit. He resolved to console her after he installed the installation; he found Lucy still curled up in the same position she was before, much to his dismay. He was going to have to fix that. "Luce?" He murmured gently. When she didn't stir, he lightly approached her bed and seated himself next to her.

"Happy, thanks for staying with Lucy" he said softly "but I think now, it would be best if you gave the two of us some privacy to sort this out."

"That's a good idea" Happy murmured sympathetically, "See you later"

Wordlessly, he soared out of the apartment leaving the two remaining occupants alone together. "Come on, Luce" Natsu cajoled gently as his arms enfolded her and drew her against him, tucking her head under his chin in which she didn't push him away, but didn't meet his gaze either much to his dismay. This situation wasn't right. The love of his life was usually vibrant and open, not so gloomy and distant. He couldn't bear seeing her in so much anguish and would give anything to ease her emotional agony.

_Which is difficult to do when she's so quiet,_ his inner voice observed fraughtly. _I gotta get her to open up to me .._"Please, Luce" Natsu urged imploringly. "Talk to me"

"It'd be best if you left," Lucy stated wretchedly in response "I don't want to burden you."

"Not a chance" he retorted with subdued fierceness "I ain't going."

"Natsu…"

He cut her off his tone and resolve unwavering. "I am not leaving you and you're not a burden, so quit trying to push me away. Now tell me what happened."

She sighed resignedly and proceeded to relay the details of her situation. As she recounted her tale, his protective anger for the culprit of Lucy's distress the time she was finished, Natsu's blood was churning with rage and twist for retribution for Lucy's sake.

"That bastard," The fire mage growled darkly tightening his hold on Lucy and cursing the bandit to the deepest pit of Hades. "He's going to pay for touching you and for making you cry. I swear I'm going to burn him to a pile of ashes." He was being absolutely sincere in his towards the predator, the fiery beast raging in him to unleash a slow and agonizing justice on the scumbag that would end in fire and ash.

_He won't get away with this._ Natsu inwardly vowed blackly. However, his umbrage was quelled by when he felt spasms rock the petite but shapely form in his arms and heard Lucy's anguished sobs as she clung to his vest.

"Luce?" He inquired in concerned alarm "What's wrong?!"

"I'm so stupid, Natsu! Why am I so damn weak?!"His heart shattered into a million pieces upon hearing her self directed insult of loathing, and he couldn't bear to see Lucy in such excruciating emotional torment . He aspired to end her turmoil.

"I'm so pathetic" Lucy tearfully berated herself.

"No, you're not " He disagreed ardently.

He gently tilted her chin up towards him and his eyes fluttered closed as he sealed his lips over hers, in a kiss that was soft but had enough emotion and intensity within in to convey how deeply he loved he withdrew to examine her, she was staring back at him a bewildered expression, etched across her features.

"Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes bored into hers with a smoldering intensity that conveyed his love and passion for her, as he was overtaken with a compelling need to comfort her and show her with his body and every fiber of his being how much he loved and wanted her."I love you, Lucy" he proclaimed vehemently, "and I want every part of you."

He heard her breath hitch as he slanted his lips over hers again and he kissed her with a hungry urgency, attempting to pour his love and desire for her into the seemed frozen for a brief moment in time only to spring to life in his embrace, much to his satisfaction as she shuddered with a gasp and threaded her fingers into Natsu's hands roamed all over her back gliding over the spaces bare of skin, enjoying the soft feel beneath his fingertips and the taste of her sweet lips as he glided his tongue over her bottom lip, which she granted with a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue insider get mouth.

Their tongues danced a sensual rhythm eliciting pleasure to surge through Natsu, further stoking the flames of desire within him and arousal in his lower regions, leaving him wanting and craving more of his partner. A low guttural growl escaped his throat as he nipped at her lips eliciting another moan. He took the opportunity to further deepen the kiss which morphed into a fiery one as they kissed each other greedily.

Without breaking the kiss, Natsu leaned forward, pressing Lucy's body further into her bed, until she was sprawled beneath broke apart for air and Natsu Peppered scorching kisses down her neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh, intent on hearing her pleasurable moans and gasps and growling in satisfaction when he did.

His lips trailed down her throat and he felt her arc into his touch and her breathing quicken as he kissed and nipped his way to his way to her shoulder and his hands came to rest at the straps if her halter. I want all of her he mused wantonly.

Desire and love burned in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

"May I?" He questioned raucously, seeking her permission to undress her. She silently nodded and slid his vest off his shoulders as he untied her halter and cast it off to the side.

When he did, he felt his length harden beneath his pants as he saw Lucy's cleavage peaking through her printed bra. He fumbled with the clasp until he finally got to marvel at the sight of her bare breasts .Blushing, her arms crossed over to obscure them from his sight as she gazed up at him smiled warmly at her and gently moved his arms away. "You don't need to hide yourself. You're beautiful."

She flushed again and Natsu couldn't help but be captivated by it. She was adorable, as well as gorgeous and sexy. "You're really cute when you blush, you know?" He marveled affectionately. .She smiled appreciatively at him, which he returned before his lips brushed the underside of her caressed her rosy nipple with his thumb eliciting a pleasurable sigh from Lucy, spurring him on. Bowing his head, he drew it beneath his lips sending a gasp shooting from her mouth and her back to arch, which gave away to moans as he took longer draws.

His tongue glided across her breast earning him more carnal sounds as he alternated between sucking and lavishing her with his mouth and tongue .Heating his finger tips, his hand edged it's way up to stimulate her other breast, massaging and kneading it bringing fourth more throaty moans from Lucy.

Placing a light kiss on the underside her breast, his lips began to maneuver a trail down the crevice of her cleavage, kissing, licking and lightly biting and sucking the warm skin; leaving his marks and relishing in the pleasurable vocalization she received from came to rest at her hips, in which she was still adorning her skirt.

Placing his hands on her hips, Natsu appraised her a silent question in his eyes."Go ahead" she breathed.

He sidled her skirt and panties in one fluid movement and gazed in wonder at the glorious temple that was Lucy's scorching wet kisses with light love nips up her thigh, he progressed his way the her moist core.

"You're so wet, Luce" he murmured in reverence. Dipping his head down he parted the slit, his tongue lightly skimming her clit-hood, emitting a sigh from Lucy, her hips gyrating against him. She tasted delectable. " You like that?" He purred silkenly.

"Yes" she replied contently.

His tongue traced her clit, earning him another pleasurable moa n."You taste so good" he uttered wantonly, his voice muffled by her lightly stroked her clit in a variety of motions and directions inducing a wide range of erotic articulations from his angel, as her hips continued to claim his mouth.

The combination of her vocalizations and the sensation of her jerking hips against his mouth, aroused him further as desire pooled in his was even more intent on gifting her with her release.

Deploying his tongue again, Natsu imprinted Lucy's name in her feminine lips, eliciting another wanton moan, before his mouth attached to her clit, in light sucking motions. He interpreted in pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue, lapping up her sweet continued to work her until he felt her body spasm and a carnal scream of "Natsu!" as her first orgasm was unleashed, leaving him satisfied to hear her scream his name to the heavens and that he could bring her to her climax.

Withdrawing from her folds, he lifted his head to smile smugly at her. "I'm guessing I did a good job then?"

"You did," she confirmed in subdued gratification "I'm ready for more"

"Me too" Natsu rasped hotly, caressing her waist.

He quickly shed his pants and boxers, liberating his hard length. He positioned himself over Lucy's form and lightly grinded up against her sensitive bundle, eliciting a heady moan from her and a pleasurable groan from him as he felt physically gratifying sensations through out his body. He acutely needed to be inside her, make love to her and intertwine their hearts and souls and show her the love and zest that burned for her. Bowing his head down, his lips ghosted across her collar bone.

"Are you ready, Luce?" He whispered hotly against her skin.

"Yes." she breathed fervently "Take me now"

He nipped at her neck generating another purple imprint in her skin.

"All right, Luce" he whispered hotly against her neck.

He readied himself and lightly slipped his tip into her moist heat.

Lucy silently gasped as she felt him ease into, the remarkable sensation projecting pleasurable waves through out her body as she felt her walls close in around her dragon he began to rock his hips, steering her even higher in amatory rapture as she matched his own gentle thrusts.

Her hand glided down the planes of Natsu's chiseled chest, feeling and admiring the contours of his smooth lean hard felt him shudder in pleasure as he moved inside her, driving more gratifying ripples through out her frame akin to the sensually indulged expression fixed on the dragon slayer's handsome features.

His eyes suddenly snapped open suddenly revealing his compelling green eyes as he appraised her with a smoldering love and passion.

_He's truly a very appealing man, _Lucy mused in reverence laced with adoration and want. Not just physically.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu inquired lovingly.

_He's being so considerate. Another reason for me to fall even harder._

"Great." she replied blissfully, yet somewhat shyly. "Uh, how.. is it feeling…?"

He bestowed her with his one of his warm heart stopping smiles "Amazing, you feel incredible."

Natsu rolled his hips experimentally sending more pleasurable droves as he hit her g-spot and queried amorously, "Do you like that too?"

She nodded as he repeated the motion, her own hips squeezing around him as an extra emphasis to make her point and to return the favor which seemed to have a very pleasing result.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!" He vociferated in aroused awe. "Do it again!"

A smile graced her lips and indulged him as she replicated the motion eliciting another pleasured curse to shoot from his enticing lips.

"Natsu, more" she breathed. She craved more powerful thrusts and she saw the realization briefly dawn on his gene before he gave away into deeper powerful thrusts, earning a moan from her and another pleasured groan from him as he hit her g-spot.

Her hands glided up Natsu's defined back, as he growled and captured her lips in a roughly passionate yet soft kiss. .Pleasure and passion dominated her from the simultaneous sensations of the kiss and from his body slowing withdrawing before plunging back into her.

Natsu's mouth assailed her neck, leaving a trail of scorching electricity as his continued to propel himself into her in which she dug her nails into his back in response .He retaliated by sinking his incisors into her neck before sucking on the new love bite, producing a pleasured moan from Lucy.

"You're know you're asking for trouble trying something like that, right?" Natsu growled hotly in warning against her neck, "You shouldn't tempt a dragon, Luce."

"Maybe I want to." she replied fervently as her devious lover nipped and siphoned at her pulse point. "Is that so?"

"Yep," she breathed as he continued to move within in her, knowing she was ever closer to her reaching the summit of her orgasmic high "do you think you pick up the pace?"

"You want me to go faster?" He inquired, grinding against her and stimulating that sensitive bundle of nerves, getting an answer half way between a gasped and a moaned "Yes", as pleasure thrummed through her body.

"All right then," he replied. He withdrew only for her mind to go blank as he snapped his hips to piston into her, with the only thoughts on her mind being how alive it made her feel and how close she was to her climax as he struck all her g-spots.

Finally, after an unknown passage of time, it happened. Her body arched in response as a series of earth shattering orgasms were unleashed on her body, provoking a pleasured scream to escape her lips while savoring the sensation of Natsu climaxing inside her, a carnal roar like shout shooting skyward .When Lucy's senses returned from her daze, she noticed Natsu gazing down at her lovingly, his breathing ragged from their love-making session.

"How was that?" He panted adoringly, planting a light kiss on her lips.

She beamed up at him in gratification "Amazing, you have great stamina."

She felt her heart flutter as the corners of his lips curled up into a roguishly, arrogant grin "Oh, I know. Think of me as your dragon sex god."

She giggled breathlessly "Dragon sex god?"

His grin broadened and replied seductively. "Yep. Sex is one of my specialties. I hope I get to keep proving that to you every night. When we're both willing, of course"

The implications of his words sent thrills racing up her spine yet the forwardness of his words also made her feel bashful. Consensual sex with Natsu was indeed appealing, yet simultaneously bizarre. Lucy was confident in many things, yet, she couldn't help but feeling reticent when faced in such an intimate situation with her lover.

"That's fairly ambitious," Lucy remarked timorously.

His eyes glowed in adoration as he said in jubilant reverence, "It's worth it when I'm lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. I mean if you want to be, I guess"

The notion of being Natsu's girlfriend appealed to her greatly. They had always had shared a profound bond which only depended after their coupling.

"I like the sound of that." Lucy professed sincerely, which encouraged the fire wizard to beam down at her exuberantly.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, pecking her on the lips as Lucy smiled in response after the brief meeting of the lips, to his enthusiasm.

Even though he's revealed a more intimate and more seductive side, he still possesses the same carefree and enthusiastic nature. Lucy cogitated tenderly. It's one of the characteristics that made me for him and seeing these other sides of him tonight makes me love and want him more.

The warmth of Natsu's hand resting on her cheek ushered her mind out of her daydream, as she met his affectionate gaze.

"Are you okay?" He pondered benevolently "You seemed to space out for a second."

""I was just thinking" Lucy replied ruminatively .She could feel his heat and magic energy pulsing through his fingertips as he caressed her cheek, sending pleasant sensations circulating through her body.

"About what?" He questioned impertinently, his striking green eyes burrowing into hers as if searching her soul and flooring her with how compelling they were.

God, she adored those eyes. With his gaze alone, he could bring her heart to its knees, ignite her soul in the flames of passion, dominate her thoughts and dreams, and bring forth her inner truths. Like the one she was going to convey smiled warmly at him and regarded him tenderly.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," She confessed affectionately.

His face seemed to glow in reverence as he bent down to gently touch his lips to hers "I love you too"

He proceeded to pull out from Lucy's warm walls and was about to roll off of her only for her hand to move her own accord to stop him "Wait" she murmured. As much as she loved their recent impassioned lovemaking, she was reluctant for their erotic and sensual courting to end, when there was a position she wanted to attempt for both of their gratifications and as a physical manifestation of her feelings for him.

"What's up?" Natsu inquired probingly.

"There's something I wanted to try" Lucy replied awkwardly. Now, when faced with the reality of communicating her prospect, she found it extremely difficult to fully express her forward intent.

_God, this is mortifying_, she groaned inwardly in discomfit. Her current state did not go unnoticed by Lucy's new boyfriend, much to her dismay.

"You're blushing again" Natsu observed perceptively. - _Damn my natural physiological reactions being a dead giveaway! - "_Which is adorable, but it means you're embarrassed about something. What is it?"

"Never mind, it's stupid" Lucy dismissed self-consciously wishing for the Earth to swallow her hole. _Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?_

"No it's not" he opposed reassuringly. _Leave it to him to challenge me. _"Whatever it is, we can try it."

"It's not a good idea," Lucy countered sheepishly.

"Lucy," Natsu insisted adamantly "tell me what it is." She shook her head , as her dissenitive response.

He growled in vexation. "Lucy…"

_Damn, he's stubborn. "_Fine," Lucy sighed resignedly in capitulation. I wanted to be on top this time."

"That's what you wanna do?" He replied in affectionate amusement "Why didn't you say so, weirdo? You don't need to be embarrassed about it."

Before she could blink, Natsu rolled and reversed their positions, where she was now straddling him and he gazing up at her fervently. "Better?" he questioned her huskily.

Lucy nodded and aligned himself near his erect length. His warm hands glided to her waist to guide her as she lowered herself onto his erect member, releasing simultaneous hisses from the two lovers as she felt her the penetration of her walls.

She began to move and gasped when she felt his body buck to match her movements.

With the hands gripping her hips, the two lovers slid inside each other in varying motions of up, down and around. As they made love, Natsu drew Lucy down to encapsulate her lips in a languid and sensual kiss.

Lucy deepened the kiss further enjoying the sensual dance of the tongues, as they made love. She rolled her hips and then grinded into him experimentally, eliciting him to groan in pleasure against her mouth.

Natsu repositioned himself to trail kisses down her throat and she arched her neck as she rolled her hips, allowing him better access. Lucy gasped when she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple, his other hand moving to massage her other breast with his heated magic. A carnal moan shot from her lips, as he continued to work her while matching her own body movements. She was on the precipice of achieving yet another climax for both of them.

A short passage of time passed when they finally achieved their simultaneous release with the conjoining of their souls, their passionate cries resonating through the air. Lucy panted, her knees weak from their latest coupling as she collapsed next to her partner. Her new boyfriend draped an arm around her shoulder and reeled her against him.

"That was amazing" Natsu panted exultantly.

"Thanks" Lucy said breathlessly.

Natsu turned his head to dotingly kiss her hair "Just like you"

Such a statement caused rest colour to gloss across her cheeks, signaling a chuckle from Natsu before she was gently yanked out of bed and being towed to the bathroom by the hand.

She shot him a questioning look "What are you doing?"

"Getting us cleaned up" Natsu replied nonchalantly . His lips pulled up into a sportive yet suggestive smirk that sent her heart palpitating. "Sex is messy, you know"

Her face flushed scarlet in reaction, but she rolled her eyes in amusement and shot him a dry rejoinder of "No shit."

Natsu chuckled in response "Aren't I the sarcastic one?" He adverted sardonically as he handed her a small wet hand-towel to sanitize herself of the dirty remnants from their throes of passion . Natsu also cleansed himself and turned to her with an inquiry.

"Where do you keep your bed sheets?" He questioned casually

"In the small cupboard against the wall," Lucy replied automatically "why?" She found it ironic that he was so blasé about a matter like this, given the circumstances.

He'd shrugged "Figured you want fresh sheets."

"Oh, thanks" she said, indebted.

Her lover smiled hospitably, his hand reaching to gently cradle her face, as her hands gently rested came to rest over his wrists. He tenderly caressed her cheeks as his arresting green eyes regarded her lovingly. She could feel his love radiating through himself warm breath on her lips as he finally murmured "You're welcome"

Lucy felt her own essence glowing with love as her eyes fluttered close his warms lips ghosted delicately against her own in a brief but loving kiss. He slightly drew back to intimately touch his forehead against hers before exiting the room to do what he promised. She followed him out of the bathroom door and observed as Natsu went about retrieving the sheets from her cupboard and stripping the bed of its sheets before replacing them with the new ones.

He deposited the lasciviously bedraggled sheets in her hamper before climbing into their nest of lovemaking and dreams. Lucy felt her heart flutter yet again as he smiled languidly at her. It seemed so angelic and Lucy couldn't help but feel astounded at different types of smiles he had and how they affected her. She had been experiencing slot of intense reactions that a major impact on her overall essence ever since plunging head over heels for him. Somehow, she knew that such feeling and passions were infinite.

"You must be exhausted," Natsu offered in tender somnolence. "I know I am. Why don't you join me?"

She gave the dragon slayer a heartwarming smile of her own before slipping into beside where he drew her against his chest, one hand cradling her head, his fingers threading into her blonde tresses with his other arm twining around the waist on her bare back.

Lucy's head rested against his chest and the two lay there in contentment, while his fingers absently caressed her hair and massaged languid motions into her skin.

Lucy sighed contently at Natsu's soothing ministrations, feeling at ease and loved with his presence .

_How did I get so lucky to get a man like Natsu?_

His drowsy voice perforated the silent apartment obstructing her contemplation "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes?" She prompted softly.

"You know I meant every word about my feelings for you, right? "Natsu questioned solemnly. His voice was latent of one nearing sleep, and yet she could hear the graveness in his voice. "And you're not weak or pathetic. You're beautiful, tough as nails and sexy as hell. Not to mention intelligent, kind and brave. You're weird but in a cute way."

His speech warmed Lucy's heart and every word she articulated in response was steeped in profound loving serenity. "Of course Natsu, and I share the same feelings you have for me for many reasons."

Lucy proceeded to convey why she was so irrevocably enamored with her dragon sex god as she relished in his steady heartbeats and luxuriated in his succoring ministrations.

Upon finishing her own confession, Lucy could hear the jubilant adoration in his voice "You make me really happy, Luce"

"It's the same with me in regards to you"

"Awesome," Natsu murmured amorously "and I promise to treasure you kiss and hold you every day. I'll never let go. I swear I'll do what I can to stay by your side and go on missions and fight along side you."

"Thanks, Natsu. I'm glad to have you and I want you to do all those things with me" Lucy mused in sincere gratitude and devotion.

Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck nimbly, brushing his nose against the skin. She sighed in content as he placed a delicate kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You seem tired, Luce," he commented in sporadic tenderness "Why don't you try to sleep and we can talk in the morning"

Lucy knew he was right as she could feel the waves of fatigue overtaking her body from the combination of her previous distress, the time of night and lovemaking. "Okay" she murmured torpidly, briefly noting to herself, how they both could have spent the entire night conversing with each other, if not for the fatigue. She snuggled closer into his chest, allowing Natsu's breathing and soothing ministrations to lull her into a pleasant dreamscape, featuring her significant other and all her friends.

**End Note**

* * *

><p><em>See you in the next chapter!<em>


	8. Give Me Sanctuary:Part 3

**Genres:** New Adult Fanfiction, Drama, and romance among others **Prompts:** Shy, Sexy, Breast/Muscles and sort of Dom/Sub-ish **Disclaimer:** Sadly, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to the incredible Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Third Part<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Glorious Dawn After<strong>

Glorious rays of sun radiating through the window roused Lucy the following morning, basking her bare skin in its glow and pleasant warmth. She lingering blissfully situated in a state halfway between alertfullness and sleep encroached in the shadows of her obscured vision, not yet feeling the need to open her eyes to greet the dawn.

_A new day_, the summoner mused to herself dreamily. _And I'm so comfortable here in…_ Her inner self trailed off when her mind and body finally processed the peculiar sensation of a warm and sturdy weight encasing her frame.

_What the hell?_ Lucy pondered to herself in alert perplexment. _Why do I feel like I'm resting against something?_ Not that she was uncomfortable; in fact, quite the opposite, but she did want to determine who or what was embracing her. She was going to have a major fit if she discovered that it was Loke or Dan who snuck into her bed.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw with affectionate relief that it was Natsu's arms curled protectively around her as she lay against his sculpted chest, only for her face to burn as she realized their mutual state of undress and the erotic memories came rushing back.

_I'm naked in a bed with Natsu,_ she stated to herself incredulously. _And we had sex and it was **perfect.**_

Lucy was still in awe of their current predicament.

Natsu had come to her in time of need and consoled while also mending her physical wounds. She recalled how secure she felt in his arms and his amorous and candid declaration of love for her and the embers that danced in her soul during their passionate coupling. She was officially his now and that made her giddy with elation, yet Lucy still feel somewhat didn't regret surrendering to Natsu, it was just strange entering uncharted waters with him and exposing her self in more ways than one. The celestial sorceress had bared her heart and soul for him, placing all her love, passion and trust in him, as he loved and ravished her, all while revealing himself in return.

A glowing smile of radiant adoration graced her lips as she examined her boyfriend, still asleep beside her, a visage of dreamy tranquility etched on his handsome face. Being gifted with this opportunity to see a side of Natsu, most of the others didn't get to see, was so moving it took her breath away.

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, sliding her hand down the planes of his miraculous body, desire stirring within her, as he sighed contentedly and tightening his hold on her, somehow instinctively sensing her presence even when dreaming.

He was truly physically perfect beyond words in her eyes with quite the sexual prowess in body and demeanor, and could easily entice her into erotic acquiescence. Nevertheless, Lucy did not recognize that beyond corporeal aspects, that he was not without his flaws nor did she expect him to be.

He could be brash and reckless at times much to everyone's annoyance, yet it was downright endearing when it was coupled with his protective nature in dire situations. The flaws itself did not make her less passionate about him nor did it detract from her profound feelings for him.

The blonde sighed contently only to realize, as much she could've spend forever in her lovers arms, she needed to get up.

Reluctantly, Lucy gently unfolded his arms and disengaged herself from his warmth.

She adoringly kissed his cheek before slipping out of the bed to pad into the bathroom, flicking on the lights to assess herself in the mirror, idly noting it was nice of him to do that.

Upon examining the sealed wound on her hand, the celestial wizard became mortified and vexed at her self-inflicted wound to do her own irrational state of mind. God, what was I thinking? But there's no point dwelling on this. Natsu did a good job tending to me the other night and I can ask Wendy to heal it later.

Lucy's face flushed crimson as she continued the rest of her self-inspection, tilting her head to the side as her hands went to her neck. There rested a blue kiss mark from where Natsu bit her, which served as a physical emblem of their passion and their mutual biting fetish.

She knew she had the emblems over all her thighs and felt arousal and desire pool within her as her mind and body visually recalled the electrifying and rough pleasure as his teeth grazed against on her skin and his lips sucked where he marked her.

Lucy found every part of her being craving for his stinging kisses again and the taste of his lips on hers. _Of course I can't go out with visible kiss marks_, she noted to her inner conciseness reasonably with traces of dryness to her tone. _I'd get too many innuendos directed at me. As good as they feel, they need to be covered up. My thighs especially. I'll summon Virgo after to see if she has any special cover up. Asking Loke would be too mortifying and Wendy too weird. At least me and at least me got the protection part of sex covered._

Lucy had been taking the pill religiously and STI/STDs prevention potions and according to reliable sources, Natsu had been drinking potions that covered all the bases to keep himself prepared for the occasional hooks up over the years, which would change as she Lucy knew from Gajeel where he explained that dragon slayers were monogamous in committed relationships.

They officially belonged to each other now, but not in the abusive sense where one was controlling of the other and held the degrading notion that the person was their property. Rather, it was more related to a profound and intimate way that was nearly indescribable. Every part of the couple was now bound and interconnected to each other, without sacrificing their own individuality and thus was what true love was supposed to be.

Lucy smiled to herself in gratified adoration. I'm truly lucky to have landed someone like Natsu.

Deeply satisfied with how everything turned out, Lucy reached for her toothbrush and began her daily hygiene process.

Natsu finally found his waking consciousness after spending his slumber in an erotic dream world with Lucy. He remembered shifting himself to slightly alter his current positions in a more protective and comforting embrace, shortly after Lucy drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long until his own exhaustion swept him away into a fantasy world, where he caressed, kissed, loved and ravished his dream-Lucy all night in which she responded favorably.

Spending time in the dream world still couldn't compete with being his real Lucy. Natsu was about to greet his celestial angel with a passionate good morning kiss only to realize the other side of her bed was vacant. This didn't raise any alarms however, as his sensitive hearing and sense of smell informed him Lucy was currently in the bathroom based on the sound of running water and her fresh scent was still lingering within the room.

Natsu also observed with relied apartment was devoid of his little buddy, meaning Happy had remained at their home or he knew well enough to stay out. _Thank God. He didn't need to see Lucy and me._

With that revelation, a wide and bright grin graced his lips as he recounted the memories of the previous night.

_She's finally mine,_ Natsu's internal voice declared exultantly. _And I'm hers. Last night was the best night of my life and hopefully Lucy's too. I want to do those things we did with her for the rest of my life and beyond that and those things I told her I wanted to do. I'm so glad Lucy wants too. It's good she's doing better despite what that scumbag did to her._

A low ferocious snarl shot from his lips as his thoughts were tainted by incandescence over the bastard who was the source of Lucy's pain. Not to mention, he disrespected her and touched her in a way she clearly did not want. The bandit's tiny brain was incapable of processing what consent meant in regards to interacting with another human being.

The dragon slayer still needed to hunt the _vile piece of shit_ down and unleash his wrath on him. Ezra, Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail would want to take the bandits down and it was likely Lucy and her spirits would also be itching to have their way with their enemies, an opportunity Natsu would gladly provide.

_Those bastards won't lay a hand on Lucy_, Natsu declared, glaring venomously at the ceiling, _or harm anyone again. I'll make sure of that. Either they rot in a prison cell or I burn them all to a crisp._

That rosy haired dragon slayer exhaled sharply since he didn't want to waste any more precious minutes broody darkly on negative matters, especially when he could be spending them with his soul mate. He could scope out the low lives another day.

With that revelation, Natsu rose from the bed and migrated into the bedroom and was struck by the sight the stunning and tempting vision in front of him.

His eyes raked the back of Lucy's exposed and glorious silhouette appreciatively as she brushed her teeth.

_God, Lucy's beautiful_, Natsu's internal voice declared in enamored and fervent pride. _And she's mine._

The self-proclaimed dragon sex god licked his lips as he leaned nonchalantly to hungrily admire the curves and contours of her form of his sexy female as she splashed water on her face.

After a few minutes of his appreciative observation of her, the fiery male decided to make his presence known.

"Morning, Luce" the dragon slayer greeted lazily, a roguish grin passing his lips eliciting a startled squeak and slight jolt from the blonde, before she turned to meet his smoldering gaze.

"Natsu," Lucy stated sheepishly, her face flushing an endearing shade of scarlet "I thought you were still sleeping"

_She's just too cute and sexy_, Natsu inwardly proclaimed ardently.

"I'm sure you did," the rosy-haired flame dragon prince drawled lazily, with a sensually compelling smirk "and you were right. But I'm up now and wanted to see you."

Her lovely pallor burned even more in response, engendering an amused chuckle from the fire wizard.

Natsu assuredly sauntered over to his Lucy, raising an eyebrow in amused bafflement when he saw her obscuring her body with her arms, a bashful visage imprinted on her face.

"You still hiding yourself even though I've seen all of you? You don't need to, you weirdo. There's no need to be shy around me. I love and respect you."

A small adoring and heart -palpitating smile graced her lips, but she didn't move her arms, inducing an exasperated and possessive growl from the mage, as he firmly and gingerly pried her arms apart ignoring her startled gasp. "I really hate it when hide yourself from me."

Before she could utter another word, Natsu's hands moved to her hips to pin her body snugly against his, as his mouth possessively claimed hers in a vivacious kiss, feeling greatly satisfied when she reciprocated the uniting of the lips with equal intensity, clinging snugly to his back.

The male lightly grazed her succulent bottom lip with his teeth, before tenuously tugging and siphoning the area, growling in ravenous pleasure as he swallowed her carnal tongues battled each other for dominance as they continued to ravage and consume each other, while his thumb circled her rosy bud before stimulating her cleavage.

_God, I love kissing her,_ a resurgent voice at the recesses of his mind noted. _She's amazing at it too._

When Lucy slightly drew back for her much needed oxygen, the impassioned adolescent seized the opportunity to besiege her neck with torrid moist kisses.

"Natsu?" She inquired.

"Yeah?" was his hotly growled reply against her skin between kisses.

"Are you going to give me more hickeys?"

His chuckle reverberated against her warm, creamy soft flesh eliciting a contently pleasured and sensual sigh from the blonde "Yep."

"Why?" the blonde mediated breathlessly.

"Because we both like them," Natsu replied conspiratorially and demonstrated his point by gifting her with another love emblem, siphoning and licking the area while reveling in her delectable and arousing moans, stoking the fires of desire and leaving him craving for more sensual articulations.

He set his desire into action alternating between, kissing, nipping, and sucking, up her hairline to her ear earning a variety of sensual vocalizations from his Lucy.

The wizard brushed back a strand of her blonde tresses pausing to murmur heatedly in her ear, "You're mine now, Lucy," inducing her to shiver in delight.

His lips grazed her ear lobe, signaling a startled and pleasured gasp from her wolfishly, Natsu briefly buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking advantage of his convenient position to inhale Lucy's lovely and spirituous aroma that he swore he could high off if in the form of an element he could eat, the way it was with fire and lightening. As an added plus, her scent was now intermingled with his own all over her body as a result of their coupling, the other night.

Gently sweeping her hair back, he sensually bestowed on her skin below the collarbone a feathery kiss, earning him another enchanted sigh of pleasure.

Somewhat (and yet never fully) satiated, Natsu withdrew back and loosened his hold on her, his hands gliding to her waist to gaze upon her, his eyes alight with love and tenderness. The male deliberated that now may be an opportune time to go on an official date with his girlfriend, beaming tenderly at her.

"So I was thinking of officially asking you out on a date," he started euphorically.

A wondering smile flitted across her exquisite features. The flame dragon found it so beautiful that it sent his heart into another palpitation.

"Really?" Lucy inquired brightly, coiling her arms around his neck.

"Well, yeah," the teen replied brightly "I was going to ask yesterday but we got… _distracted_" his voice empathized the word distraction suggestively.

The summoner rolled her eyes in response to his innuendo and stated dryly, "Not to mention it would have been too late at night to ask"

One hand reached to fondly muss her hair a playful gleam in his eyes as he grinned teasingly at her, begetting that endearing shade of red to spread across her cheeks "Of course, you weirdo, I know that. How about today then? Got any ideas of what we can do?"

"How about breakfast?" Lucy suggested eagerly.

Natsu's smile broadened exuberantly at the enticing prospect of spending time with Lucy and a savory meal.

"Hanging with you and food?" he cheered excitedly "Let's do it! I'm all fired up now!"

"And then we can go fishing," the mage added as after thought.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Awesome!"

His girlfriend giggled fondly and leaned in closer to lightly peck him on the cheek, which he gladly received "It really is charming how enthusiastic you are over things like this,"

The validity of her statement caused him to blush slightly and a sheepish grin to materialize on his face "Well why not?"

"True. And Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ashamed of all of this or being with you. I 'm ecstatic, actually. It's just this is uncharted territory and I can just a little shy with things like this when I'm still getting used to them."

"I know," Natsu replied patiently "and I respect that. Know that my feelings will never change and that I'd never intentionally harm you nor would I violate you like that bastard did."

"Wow, Natsu, that makes me really happy to hear that. I already knew that, but still, I'm really grateful to have you in my life." Lucy admitted, her voice interlaced with absolute and genuine sincerity. "And for those things you just told me, it's mutual. I'd never do those things to you either."

Hearing Lucy speak those words evoked rapturous pride in every thread of Natsu's being as it further revealed how much she truly loved him and made him realize how fortunate, and proud he was of her and to have the privilege of her being so deeply connected to him.

His profound appreciation for his soul mate was externalized in a heartfelt confession. "God, I love you. I'm really lucky to have you had proud of it. I'm proud of you too."

An appreciative light glimmered in her soulful brown eyes. "Thanks, Natsu." Her appreciative time shifted to one that was half humorous. "Did I all mention I want to kick that bastard's ass into next week for what he did to me and all the trouble he's causing around town? Turns out his name happens to be Justin Garret and he's on several of Fiore's wanted list and they're willing pay a good amount to the wizards who can take down and turn him and his entire gang in. We could get him back for all the shit he's caused and get rewarded. You in?"

Natsu chuckled somewhat ominously in anticipation. "Definitely. They need to get what's coming to them and some cash, as a reward wouldn't be too bad either. But let's not worry about that today."

"Agreed."

A new thought crossed his mind as he recalled the vividly erotic memories of yesterday, her intoxicating fragrance and the scent of her liquid arousal.

"By the way," he added roguishly "I knew you how much liked it yesterday. I heard and smelled, how much you did and how turned on you were. Just like now. You like me talking dirty to you, Luce?"

She nodded, her facing burning crimson.

His fingers trailed down to stroke her clit, eliciting a breathy moan from his beloved.

"Seeing you like this turns me on," The dragon slayer growled seductively "as it makes you all the more sexy and makes me want you more." He whisked her over to the shower. Using his magic to heat his fingers to stimulate her southern region, he reached with his other hand to turn on the shower.

Not surprisingly, the blonde didn't question his actions either because she knew his intent or was too far-gone in her sexual haze to care.

"How about we shower together before we go out and have some fun while we're at it?" Natsu suggested fervently, confident his mate would have no trouble decoding his erotic allusion.

"Let's do it?" she breathed fervidly.

An erotic growl escaped his lips in anticipation. "All right then. Enjoy me ravishing you. I definitely will." Upon uttering that statement, the dragon maze drew his celestial angel into the inclement heat, ready to follow through on his venereal promise.

**End Note**

_And that's all folks! I made some tweaks to this. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm working on some late submissions and other Fairytail fanfiction including a colloborative project which so far involves me, and the amazing linkinparkkillersfan, darkshininglight, and shelbyshoe (and possibly geminimabs). Check out their profiles! I also intend to write an omake/extra chapter for Wild Rhov's Beastly Posession within the next few months. All right everyone, till next time!_


End file.
